I Want U Bad
by CornerofRadical21
Summary: What happens when Yoshiki and Seiko start writing songs to express their feelings? Why are Satoshi and Ayumi dating? Can Yoshiki still win Ayumi over? Why am I asking so many questions! YoshikixAyumi, SeikoxNaomi, MayuxMorishige


**What up my Hyperactives? It's been a while. Here's something that just came to mind. Sorry for the typos if there are any.**

**I don't own anything, including the cover art, wish I did; but I don't! So enjoy.**

**And I'm sorry in advance for the use of SO MANY songs. I just think too many of them they fit perfectly!**

* * *

Yoshiki POV

Mochida Satoshi. My best friend, but also my mortal enemy. Long story short, after we came back from Heavenly Host Elementary he managed to sweep Shinozaki off her feet and here I am, hopelessly still in love with her. But that was two months ago. Now we're all cool about it. I'm jealous; I'll admit it, but as long as she's happy. The bright side is Shinozaki is getting closer to me. She tells me her problems, vents to me, and talks about Satoshi.

I don't know how Shinohara does it, supporting Naomi with Satoshi, Hiding her feelings for years, it must hurt but she loves her and she just wants her happy. I mean if she can do that and be mature then I can too. Right? Heck even Nakashima was supportive for Ayumi and Satoshi.

How did that saying go again? "If you love something, set it free." Yeah that sounds about right. it just hurts so much to watch the love of your life be taken, especially by your best friend. I've waited 2 years for her but she never noticed me. I was invisible. Well not anymore; I don't wanna be stuck in the shadows anymore. The question was how was I going to stand out from the crowd? The only way people know me is the delinquent who turned good. That's all because of Shinozaki... Ugh stop Yoshiki, you're better than this. You can't crush on your best friend's girl. But I have to confess, I feel like I should just get it off my chest.

* * *

**Next Day**

I stayed up all night with Shinohara figuring out what to do since she knew about my crush and was willing to help. I tried to think of the best idea I could without having to much drama to deal with later. She had come up with being cliché and going for a walk in the park then a picnic and telling her my feelings, but that just wasn't me or my style. I thought about just being straight forward about it and telling her but it might complicate things with Satoshi being by her side 24/7.

We finally settled for using my awesome amazing musical talents, so we stayed up talking and writing songs. I was quite surprised at how well she came up with lyrics. Of course I felt bad for my brunette friend I mean he's my buddy, and buddies don't do that to each other. I'm sorry Satoshi, I really am, but I've waited too long to confess. I'm going to do it. I also have to thank Shinohara for the help somehow.

"But Naomi dat ass is too fine not to grab!" Seiko complained after being scolded, once again, by her long time best friend and crush, Naomi.

"S-Seiko, we're in public and at lunch!" She replied, and the shorter brunette reluctantly obliged to her request and sat there pouting.

"Are you guys doing anything tomorrow? I was wondering if you wanted to hang at the mall." Satoshi said. Which was followed by a bunch of yes's in replies.

'Perfect.' Thought Kishinuma.

"Great!" He said with a smile on his face which Ayumi thought was adorable. There was an empty feeling in her heart though, even with Satoshi being her boyfriend. Just then the bell rang signaling the teenagers to go to class. Ayumi still thought about that feeling of emptiness. That afternoon after school, a certain blond boy picked up his song book and thought it was time to call in a favor.

* * *

**Saturday**

Aw Saturday. The best day of the week if you ask me. The birds are singing, the sun's out, the smell of pancakes. Wait! Pancakes?! 'Ugh Yuka, please do not burn down the house!' He thought as he quickly got out of bed and ran down the stairs. To his surprise he found his girlfriend and his best friend. In the kitchen. Cooking pancakes. In his house? He causally walked over to them and said "what are you guys doing here? You scared me. Thought a robber broke in."

"Yeah, Satoshi. A robber broke in and started making you breakfast." Ayumi said with a giggle.

"Hey you don't know. There are friendly robbers out there!" He retorted with a smile kissing her cheek.

"Anyways, enjoy pal. It's a thank you for driving all of us today." Yoshiki said gesturing towards all the varieties of pancakes set out on the table. There was chocolate chip, blueberry, strawberry, and his favorite, bacon pancakes! He started chowing down the delicious food his friends made. 'I have great friends' he thought while stuffing his face.

Ayumi and Yoshiki moved into the living room where they sat on the couch and watched T.V. Ayumi never paid attention to the show though. She kept thinking about what happened in the kitchen before Satoshi came down.

_She was washing the dishes while Kishinuma make the pancakes. She was surprised he could cook so well. She dried her hands on a nearby towel and walked over to watch him flip pancakes. She watched in amazement while he perfectly cooked each pancakes and flipped them without dropping. He placed a ladle full of batter in the hot pan. _

_"Wanna try?" He asked looking at her. _

_"Um. Every time I try to flip, I drop it." she said with a blush of embarrassment. _

_"It's okay. I'll teach you." he said with a smile backing away from the stove so she could cook. She hesitantly walked to the pan and lifted it. She paused a moment to glance at the beach blond boy, then she turned her attention to the hotcake that was cooking in the pan. 'Here goes nothing' she thought was she flipped the pan. Watching the food fly into the air she tried catching it but sadly it flopped right onto the stove. _

_"See. I told you." Looking up at Yoshiki with an annoyed expression. _

_"It's fine." He said as he cleaned up the mess his secret crush mess. He ladled in another scoop of batter into the pan. He placed Shinozaki's hands on the pan and put his hands on top of hers. All Ayumi could do at this point is blush at the contact of their hands. He gently flipped the pan and caught the pancake and set the pan down onto the burner of the stove to cook. Ayumi turned around and smiled up at her friend who was also smiling to her surprise. But he didn't move. It was different when they faced the same way towards the stove but now that they faced each other it was awkward. Their faces so close together just staring into each others eyes until Yoshiki moved out of the way to let Ayumi move. Once she moved he went straight back to the stove to cook. _

"Hey guys, ready?" Satoshi said breaking Ayumi out of her thoughts.

"Yup!" She smiled. They all went out to his garage where a new 2014 white Ford Fusion was parked. Sun roof, brand new A/C, Sirius Satellite radio, seat warmers. Too bad they had to take the navy blue mini van so all of them could fit. Satoshi get in the drivers seat while Ayumi sat in shotgun and Yoshiki in the back. They drove over to Morishige's house to go pick him and Mayu up. On their way, they stopped at a park where they saw Mayu on a swing laughing being pushed by a smiling Morishige. They were having the best time until... **HONK HONK**. They both faced the source of the sound; they saw their friends smiling and waving at them.

"C'mon Shig!" Mayu said as she jumped off the swing. She grabbed Sakutaro's hand, which made him blush, and ran to the car where they sat in the back with Yoshiki. They all talked while Satoshi drove to Naomi's house to pick her and Seiko up.

**Meanwhile...**

"You know what'd be fun?" Seiko said trying to start a conversation. Right now her upper body was upside down hanging off Naomi's bed. Her vision was all upside down to her but she didn't mind since she could see Naomi's underwear every time the taller girl would standup. Every time it happened Seiko would yell ' PANTY SHOT.' and Naomi would blush and scold her.

"Hm?" Naomi said not looking up from her medical book.

"Going to the U.S.A. I heard California is GREAT!"

"What's so good about California?" said the taller brunette who now put the book on the floor.

"Hollywood, Comic-Con, Los Angeles, the beaches, _the_ _girls_." She said listing stuff off the top of her head but that last part she whispered. Naomi felt a small sudden burst of anger but didn't show it. she didn't know why she felt mad when Seiko mentioned girls. She knew her best friend was bisexual... or a lesbian, and she didn't have a problem with it, so why feel this way?

"Where did you hear all this?" Looking at her upside down friend.

"The internet, and a song I found online." She replied. Just then the shorter brunettes phone vibrated. She checked it and read the text out loud.

"'We're here. Come out. - Satoshi."

"Alright. Let's go Seiko." Naomi said as she stood up. she started walking towards the door of her bedroom and looked back realizing her friend wasn't following her. She looked like she was day dreaming, that is until, Seiko yelled "PANTY SHOT!" and jumped off the bed. She quickly ran by her shocked and blushing best friend.

"What's taking them?" Satoshi wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Ayumi said rather curious of why they were late. Suddenly they saw a short brunette running out of the house and heading straight for the car.

"Open the door!" She yelled. Sakutaro did just that. Then Shinohara closed it as fast as she could. Not even a second after you could see Naomi running at the car with an angry look and her face red. Seiko locked the door while she blew a kiss to her secret crush who was locked out of the car. Once the taller girl calmed down a little her best friend opened the door for her.

"That was so uncalled for." Naomi said out of breath sitting down.

"But you love me." Seiko said with her cat-like grin hugging her. The others never questioned what happened. They thought it'd be better to just leave it alone and don't worry about it. The car was silent but it was a comfortable silence because everyone listened to the radio.

Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh  
This is gonna be, this is gonna be  
This is gonna be, the best day of my life  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Everything is looking up, everybody up now

Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh  
This is gonna be the best day of my liiife  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife

_"That was American Authors with "Best Day of My Life." Now here's R5 with "Cali Girls." _Said the radio host. Mayu and Seiko squealed. They were both fangirls of R5.

"Ayumi, turn it up! Pleeeeease?" Mayu begged. Ayumi fulfilled her request and shook her head smiling.

"Naomi, this is the song!" Seiko said. Soon both girls started singing along.

Drop top, sitting next to Cee-Lo  
Pacific coast highway  
This happens every day

And our songs keep playing on the radio  
Like 20 times a day  
Man this is so crazy

Keep seein' pretty ladies walking 'round in high heels in LA  
What can I say?  
Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine today  
It's getting hot you see

I like them Cali girls  
Valley girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night

I like them Cali girls  
Valley girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

Cali girls  
Valley girls  
Let me take you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night

I like them Cali girls  
Valley girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

Oh, what I need

All kinds of model girls laying out at Venice Beach  
The ones in magazines  
They're hanging out with me (they're hanging out with me)

And Katy Perry wasn't lying when she told you (uh-huh)  
You know them Cali girls,  
They really rock my world oh

Short skirts, so hot, looking right in every way  
What can I say?  
Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine you say  
It's like this everyday

At this point Naomi was absolutely full blown jealous cause Seiko was so into the song and sung every word like she meant it. 'Maybe she's over me?' Naomi thought. She was fully aware of her crush; she didn't say anything cause of the fear of ruining their friendship. All her jealously melted away when she saw and heard Seiko sing. She was beautiful and her voice was so soothing. Seiko glanced over at Naomi while singing and noticed she quickly looked away with her face kinda pink. ' Weird...' the singer thought.

...  
I like them Cali girls  
Valley girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

"Ahhh! I love that song." Suzumoto said. Everyone applauded the girls for their great singing, except for the driver of course.

"We're here!" Satoshi said with a small trace excitement in his voice. As soon he parked the car, everyone jumped out and made their way to the mall. They all split up into groups. Naomi &amp; Seiko, Satoshi, Ayumi &amp; Yoshiki, Mayu &amp; Morishige. They all went to places they wanted to go to before meeting up to see a movie. **  
**

**Sometime later...**

* * *

**Movie Theater**

"Hey, guys." Satoshi said with a smile. Everyone was here on time and it was time to pick the movie. They had the choice of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Godzilla, Transformers 4, The Purge: Anarchy, 22 Jump Street, or The Fault in our Stars.

"The Fault in our Stars!" voted all the girls. The boys were VERY skeptical about seeing that movie.

"Um. Actually I was thinking Godzilla..." Said an afraid Satoshi. He was scared trying to stand up to the girls but luckily Yoshiki and Morishige agreed with him.

"Ooo good idea. I wanna see destruction!" Seiko said with an evil smile on her face which freaked everyone out.

"Are you okay?" Naomi hesitantly questioned before putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Hm? Of course I am!" She answered with a cute innocent smile on her face. 'Wait, what? Cute? Did I really just think that?' Naomi thought as every fought over the movie.

"HEY!" Yoshiki yelled grabbing every ones attention.

"Let's watch Godzilla, THEN The Fault in our Stars, and after we can go to 22 Jump Street for some comedic relief. _We can sneak into the theaters._" He whispered the last part so the ushers wouldn't hear. Everyone seemed to agree. Ayumi was especially shocked that he found a compromise for everyone. She was highly against the idea of sneaking in though. 'Sometimes you have to live on the edge.' She thought **(A/N: Yeah, Ayumi. That's living life to the fullest ._.) **

"Two for Godzilla please." Seiko said with Naomi right by her side.

"Two?" She asked looking at the shorter girl.

"Yeah, Naomi. One for me and one for you. Duh, silly." She said giggling and grabbing the tickets.

"Seiko, I could've paid." Guilt instantly washing over her.

"Don't worry, babe. You can pay me back another way." She said as she kissed her best friend's cheek and winked before happily skipping off to the group who already had their tickets. She just stood there frozen, in shock, heart racing. No. Her heart was at a trampoline park, doing flips and somersaults. She finally snapped out of her trance and caught up with her friends. They all walked to theater 12 where Godzilla was going to be showed. Everybody agreed to sit at the top. Satoshi was the first to sit, then Ayumi, Yoshiki, Naomi, Seiko, Mayu, then Morishige.

After 2 destructive hours...

"That. Was. AWESOME. He was all like *Pew pew* and everyone was all like AHHHHHH and the boy was like "You da man, 'Zilla!" Yoshiki said making everyone laugh. I mean, heck even Shinozaki was laughing clutching her stomach. The sight of him making her laugh made the guitar player blush. Soon after they all sneaked into The Fault in Our Stars.

After 2 painful hours...

No one commented about the movie on their way out. Why? They were all bawling like babies, well except Yoshiki and Morishige. Although they did have a heart so they both let out a few "manly" tears. They all walked into the next theater crying and silent.

After 2 hilarious hours... **(Minor Spoiler for 22 Jump Street... I think)**

"That was the best movie ever!" exclaimed Naomi.

"Hey Naomi. I want you to know that I would always take a bullet for you." Seiko said looking at her best friend in the eyes with a straight face. It soon turned into a smile when she said "But I won't mess up like Schmidt." Everyone broke out into laughter at the memory of that part of the movie. **(End of Spoiler)**

"Hey Satoshi, let's do the thing." Kishinuma said excitedly.

"Okay." He said laughing.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights that have been read to you?" The two best friends quoted at the same time. Everyone looked at the two friends laughing at how close they were and how much they reminded them of Jenko and Schmidt. Ayumi was very impressed by Yoshiki and how he learned all his Miranda rights in 2 hours. She found herself staring at him. At his face, his body, his features. 'I never noticed how built and cute he is... Wait! I'm dating Satoshi. I like _him _not Kishinuma... right?" She thought to herself on the way to the car. Satoshi unlocked the van and everyone went in and sat down.

"Hey Satoshi, don't start driving yet. I have a surprise at 8 o' clock." the blond boy said. It was 7:56 pm so it was almost time. He reached over to the radio and changed the station to 94.7. A familiar song started playing. It was a song Seiko and Naomi sang all the time during freshman year. After all this time they remembered the lyrics. **(Seiko gets the boy part and Naomi gets the girl part, the song is Oh Darling by Plug In Stereo)**

**Seiko**  
_Naomi  
_Both

**You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks**  
**And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook**  
**So give it a chance according to your plans**  
**I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand**

_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute_  
_And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to_  
_So just take a chance, try to hold my hand_  
_I swear I'd never let go_  
_Just let me know if you'd be my man_

**I really want to come out and tell you**

**Oh darling, I love you so**

_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

**Oh darling, just take a chance please**

_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

**You seem quite right for a boy like me**

_And I wanna know would you treat me well_  
_Would you treat me like a queen_

**Cause I'd like to show you and make you see**

That although we're different types  
We were meant to be

**I really want to come out and tell you**  
**Oh darling, I love you so**

_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

**Oh darling, just take a chance please**

_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

**So I gotta ask you,**  
**I can't be afraid**  
**I gotta take a chance at love**  
**So what do you say**

**Oh darling, I love you so**

_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

**Oh darling, just take a chance please**

_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

**Oh darling, I love you so**

_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

**Oh darling, just take a chance please**

_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

During the song, somehow, their hands intertwined with each other. Both girls looked down and pulled apart and began blushing; good thing they sat in the back so no one saw them.

"It's 8 pm and I have a very special surprise for a group of friends that go to Kiseragi Academy." The announcer said. This caught everyone's attention and caused them to stare at the radio like it was a television.

"I have some songs written by a hero who wanted me to play them and dedicate them to a certain person. Now this guy is like any other guy until you get to know him. The story was I was walking home from work and while crossing the street and this crazy car wouldn't stop. I froze with fear and for sure I thought I would die or be severely injured. That is until this guy came out of nowhere as pushed me out of the way. I owed this guy my life and I told him if he needed anything, give me a call. Now he called this morning and said to have me play his songs on air. All the songs, to my understanding, is written by him and a friend. So here's a song dedicated to Ayumi Shinozaki written by Yoshiki Kishinuma and Seiko Shinohara!"

This caused everyone to gasp and look at the two smiling blushing songwriters before turning their attention back to the radio. It was Kishinuma. He was ON the RADIO! This was huge! **(I Want U Bad - R5)**

In the back of a taxi cab,  
One quick turn you were on my lap,  
We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,  
I want you bad!

And even though it should be so wrong,  
I can't help but feel this strong,  
Cause the way you turn me on like  
A light switch

I might just go crazy,  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

So hard to just pretend.  
It sucks, she's his girl and he's my friend,  
No good way for this to end, yeah,  
I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
Goin' guilty!

Go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you

I might just go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

At this point the car was totally silent. Everyone's eyes were popping out of their skulls. Also Ayumi was blushing beet red from listening to the lyrics. 'He..He likes me?!' Was the only thing she could think. The only one who dared to speak up was Seiko.

"Sooooo... That went rather well, Kishinuma." She said awkwardly.

"Actually Shinohara, that's not all. I sort of included you too, you know, as a thank you for the help." He said while an awkward smile hoping she'll take the news well.

"What?!" She yelled as a DJ Anthony was talking.

"Now the second song is rather cute. Shinohara if you don't do this then I'll personally track you down. This goes out to Naomi Nakashima." Anthony announced. They all glanced at Naomi, who was blushing, before staring at the radio again. **(Kiss The Girl - Stellar Kart cover)**

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look like the girl too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Girl, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

You gotta kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

She remembered writing this song with him, but she never expected him to play it for Naomi. Seiko was blushing, MADLY. And so was Naomi. They scooted away from each other out of pure embarrassment.

"I didn't plan this!" Seiko said panicking trying to explain to Naomi. DJ Anthony spoke up again and he announced yet _another_ song.

"These two people must be some of the coolest friends in the world based off this song. Mayu Suzumoto and Sakutaro Morishige, this is for you two." **(Perfect Two "Boy Version" - Auburn)**

I can be the peanut butter to your jelly  
I can be the butterflies you feel in your belly  
I can be the captain and you can be the first mate  
I always get a chill when I think of our first date

I can be the hero, you can be the sidekick  
I can be the tear that you cry if we ever split  
I can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or I can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause girl you complete me  
In time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the music to my life  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

I can be the prince and you can be the princess  
I can be the sweet tooth you can be the dentist  
I can be the shoes and you can be the laces  
This'll be a love that'll last for the ages

I can be the vodka and you can be the chaser  
I can be the pencil and you can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause girl you complete me  
In time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the music to my life  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see you walk down the aisle

Cause your the apple to my pie  
Your the straw to my berry  
You're the music to my life  
And your the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

"Um..." was the only thing anyone could say at this point. Except for Kishinuma of course.

"So... Satoshi wanna start the car?" He asked awkwardly. Without another word Satoshi started the car and drove off. No one talked; the only sound was the radio playing music.

'This didn't go exactly as I planned.' Yoshiki thought sadly. Mayu and Morishige got dropped off first. He offered to walk her home since she only lived a few blocks away.

"That was... unexpected." Sakutaro said trying to get rid of the tension and awkwardness in the air.

"Yeah, but Kishinuma was only being nice. And you have to admit, we do make the perfect two." She said with a giggle while her friend blushed at the comment.

"Yeah. We do." He agreed, smiling. they were close to her house which meant, not a goodbye but, a see you later. They both stopped in front of her house. All he could do was stare at her in the moonlight. She noticed he was staring so she waved her hand in front of his face to grab his attention.

"Shig?" She asked. Before both of them knew it he was leaning in, which made Mayu lean in too. Soon their lips brushed each other then they met in a short sweet kiss that they both have been wanting since forever. They both thought 'I have to remember to thank Kishinuma.'

* * *

After Sakutaro and Mayu got dropped off Satoshi proceeded to drop off Seiko and Naomi. Naomi had invited Seiko to a sleepover before they went to the mall but now things were just awkward. They walked home and Seiko was contemplating on whether or not to run straight home.

'Thanks Kishinuma... making everything awkward.' She thought sarcastically.

"Soooo." Naomi said trying to spike a conversation.

"I'm so sorry. That wasn't part of the plan. The plan was to write and air a song for _class rep_, not you. I guess the cat's outta the bag though, and I totally understand if you don't like me back. I-" Seiko said all in one breath before being cut off by Naomi's lips.

"N-Naomi?" Seiko asked, shocked, as they pulled away.

"Yes, I love you too." The short-haired girl said smiling as she leaned in for another kiss. This kiss though was long and passionate. All their feelings bottled up for years was poured out into this kiss. All they could do after they broke away was smile and lovingly stare into each others eyes. They held hands the whole walk home, and cuddled until they fell asleep. 'Thanks Yoshiki' They both thought before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure?" He asked for the 500th time.

"Yes I'm sure, Satoshi. I only live a block away, and I have some discussing to do with Mr. Kishinuma over here." Ayumi said kissing her boyfriends cheek before exiting the car.

"Alright." He said before driving off. As he drove off the two started walking towards Ayumi's house. They walked in silence. They both were lost in thought and soon enough they made it to the Shinozaki house. Ayumi turned to say something but noticed that Yoshiki was looking down at the sidewalk with a disappointed look on his face. It broke her heart to see him like that; she didn't know why, but it did.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. All he could do is give her a sad smile before gazing at the ground again.

"It wasn't a total disaster, Kishinuma." She said.

"How? You're going out with Satoshi and I confessed on radio. RADIO! Ugh, then I put Shinohara's confession on air too, then Morishige and Suzumoto. How is it _not_ a disaster?" He asked with guilt in his voice.

"Well, I thought it was sweet." As she said that she raised up on to her toes and kissed his cheek causing him to blush. As soon as she pulled away she slapped him, rather mildly. "But it was also stupid." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry. I understand if you don't like me back. I just felt as if I needed to get it off my chest." He explained. She understood but _could_ she come to love him too?

"I'll give you an answer tomorrow at the park. I need time to think." She said giving him a sad smile.

"Take all the time you need." He said before he left to go home himself. That night all he could think was 'I'm sorry everyone.'

* * *

**Sunday**

Kishinuma woke up at around 10 am. Something was off about this day; there was a feeling of happiness in the air.

"How could there be a feeling of happiness when I messed with everyone's love life?" He asked himself. He needed to meet the others at the park in 2 hours so he took a shower, put on a red t shirt with black jeans, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

**At the park**

When he got there he saw all his friends, smiling, having fun? Seiko and Naomi were running around with a kite, while Sakutaro and Mayu were on the swings holding hands, and Satoshi was laughing and talking to... some girl he's never seen before.

"What the-" He was interrupted by Ayumi before he could say much else.

"Surprising isn't? I told you it wasn't a total disaster. You did good, Yoshiki." He blushed at the use of his first name.

"I did, didn't I?" They both walked over to the group and they all stopped what they were doing. Shinohara ran up and hugged him muttering a thank you. The rest of them said "Thanks" or "You did good" then went back to what the were doing previously. The boy was in shock at how an awkward night in a car turned into... _this!_

"Also I said I would give you an answer and my answer is yes, I love you too." she said smiling looking up at him. He couldn't believe it. After years she finally loved him back. Although he was rather curious.

"What about Satoshi?" He asked.

"I thought about it I realized I was with the wrong guy the whole time. I broke up with him last night, and he understands completely. Actually he's taking it rather well." She said gesturing to him who was laughing with another girl. He took one last look around at how happy he made people. He never thought he could do something like this. He turned back to Ayumi and smiled warmly at her. He took the chance and he leaned in with Ayumi mirroring his actions. They were about to kiss until...

"Kishinuma!" Satoshi called. Yoshiki mentally cursed his friend but was happy he didn't hold grudges.

"Hey." He said happily.

"Hey. Still friends?" The blond boy asked.

"Course, buddy!"

"If you love something, set it free." That's how the saying went but I forgot the second half. "If it comes back, it's meant to be."

* * *

***sniffle* I just love happy endings :') Hahaha later guys!**


End file.
